Nocturnal Goddess
by Bloodlust Butterfly
Summary: Malfoy is in danger and must turn to a vampire and Dumbledore for protection. Also he must protect the vampire's great,great,great (yeah you get the pic) granddaughter, Anistasia
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue_  
**

****

****

****

****

In the summer before the seventh year on a dreary, rainy night the sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy was enjoying the fine weather as he put it. What he didn't know was that there was someone, or perhaps something watching him, its pale brown eyes glimmering with excitement.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter One  
Hidden Memories  
  
**

__

_A pale figure leaned stiffly against a decorative wall of a huge balcony, his slender fingers tapping softly on the milky white marble. Silver were his eyes, which glimmered brightly against his aristocratic features as low grumbles of thunder sounded through the lands. A sudden light lit up the sky reflecting off his cold eyes like sun to water. Watching the storm with great interest, a few wild stands of platinum hair caressed his peach colored cheeks.  
_

__

_His eyes seemed to glaze over as he watched the arms of lightning strike the ground with bold snarls, their ivory talons lashing out as if grabbing for an unsuspecting victim. Thick clouds rumbled over his head bringing an almost ghost of a smile to his lips as he traced his fingers across the fierce statue of a shadowed gargoyle. These were the kind of nights he enjoyed. He loved the rain. Just to sit outside and watch nature's display of its powerful forces sent shivers down his spine.  
_

_Once again his father sent his mother to Australia and he was once again having his pleasure. It happened every year and his mother new, though she never said a word, not one word. He'd never loved his dad only respected him, that was it nothing more. His mother was a bit more important him, yet she only told him that she loved him twice in his life, while his father tortured him if he showed affection toward him, twas normal to him to have such a family.  
_

_Day in day out it was all the same, for the infamous Draco Malfoy. Any wrong step could bring the death to him or his family, any wrong turn could bring a lashing from his dark father. All his life the young Malfoy has lived his life as his father saw fit and the youth could never and would never protest. He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy was supposed to welcome pain and unfairness.  
_

_He remembered the first time his father had beaten him, a night he would never forget. Ten years ago it was a normal, cool fall night like any other, but hell was about to whip Draco Malfoy while he slept. Yes indeed, the truth lurked within those furnished wood wall and it was sure to engulf him in its black clutches.  
_

_Storming into Draco's room, an angry Lucius yanked the covers off his son's body and barked harshly in his face, " Get up now!"  
_

_Before Draco could even figure out what was going on a large, calloused hand came in contact with his smooth cheek. His head snapped back as he shut his eyes tightly, platinum hair dancing before his face. Surprise took over causing his reactions to kick in slowly as Lucius paced before him, his hand folded stiffly behind his back. Finally recovering from the blow, Draco stood in front of the bed, his eyes staring unsurely at his fuming father.  
_

_" Dad," Draco started," Why are you so-"  
_

_" You will not speak unless I so Draco," he hissed slapping him again.  
_

_Draco stared in fear at his father as he lectured," I was visited by a young lady, she said you were acquaintances Draco. Is that so?"  
_

_" Yes father, she is my fri-," he never got to finish, for he was hit again.  
_

_"Only answer the questions I ask," he sternly barked," Now, do you realize who she is?"  
_

_Draco hesitated for a moment, fearing the hand which now rested on his dragon head-shaped bed post," S- she is m-m- my friend father."  
_

_The man's eyes darkened ominously as he swiftly removed his wand, pointing the deadly tip at his son. No words poured from his lips as he backed Draco into a corner, Draco's form shivering miserably. Draco watched helplessly as a toothy smirk crawled into his father's lips. Unfortunately when his father did speak the word seemed alien to him, only he didn't have long to think because a sudden ripping pain tore at his body. The child cried to his father, begging him, but to no avail. Lucius merely stood there laughing.  
_

_Too long had it been since he had felt that tearing feeling, too long had it been since he had disobeyed his father, a loyal Malfoy and Death Eater to the Dark Lord. That's what everyone thought,' The great Lucius Malfoy's son would be just like him'.  
_

_A dark smirk snaked its way onto his lips as he heard the distinct, hoarse moans of a woman. He had heard those noises many times before; even he had brought those kinds of noises from some of the daughters of those women. Unfortunately this life was oddly becoming dull and being a Malfoy he would indeed enjoy stirring something up, cause a bit of trouble.  
_

_His smile deepened as he thought of a suffering Harry Potter. He would bring that celebrity prat to his knees and make him beg for death before the end, also his stupid little friends too. The golden trio, his lips curled back into a dangerous snarl at the thought of their happy faces. They would pay for what they had cost his father. It never stuck him odd that he held so much respect for the man who actually held him captive.  
_

_Suddenly he felt light headed and leaned against the statue for support. He didn't have long to regain himself before his mind jumped straight into a long forgotten memory. Heart racing, he tried to break through whatever held him at bay. Soft light shed upon his eyes and his struggling ceased as he spotted a little boy playing near a fireplace. The fireplace looked oddly familiar, though the thought quickly slipped his mind as his sharp eyes followed after what looked like a shabby black cat, which also looked familiar. He watched unmoving as the puny boy lifted the cat into his lanky arms and began to dance with it, his merry laughter filling his ears. A laughter that seemed so close to him, yet so foreign. This boy's hair was silvery blonde like his, though a bit richer, and the boy's eyes a stormy grey.  
_

__

_This boy was him! He didn't have much time to make that conclusion, for he was jerked from his thoughts once more by harsh shouting. The voice was all to familiar and it sent frightful shivers down his spine. Too soon did his father come storming in and yank the kitten from the young Malfoy's warm arms. " Daddy no. It's my kitty," he pouted.  
_

_"Kitty! Kitty! I will tell you this only once Draco. Affection, love, caring it's all a fools dream, so I don't ever want o see you act like that again," the man roared, his voice dangerously low.  
_

_Before the boy could even protest the elder Malfoy chunked the feline harshly against the brick of the fireplace, its bone making a sickening crack. Shock coursed through him as he watched the five-year-old version of himself walk over to the kitten as father Malfoy glided out of the room, his cold eyes glimmering with malice. Old emotions cuddled his cold heart as he watched the boy reach out his tiny fingers and caress the kitten's head softly. No movement was found in the cat as the young child cried, seeming as if he would never cease.  
_

_Unknowing to Draco a slender figure stepped out from the darkness as hungry thunder struck again, lighting up her moonlit brown eyes. A soft, yet carnivorous smile graced her lips, such a handsome Malfoy. ___


	3. Chapter II

A/N: No I don't own any of the characters here except Rasika. I list the rest later. Please enjoy and tell me if this needs to be a rated R yet. I'm not quiet sure. THANKS!!!

* * *

****

****

****

**Chapter Two  
Sleepless Night**

**  
**Circling Draco's limp body, the shadowed female smiled hungrily, her lips an unmistakable vibrant red. No doubt this would be a fun affair. The faint taste of blood still lingered in her mouth causing a wanting shiver to travel down her spine. This Malfoy, he is, by her opinion, the most aristicratic yet boyish looking one to date. Odd indeed. He has a sort of playful look about him, though his features spelt out murderer. A fairly interesting and Malfoy indeed.

She stopped abruptly as his pale lips opened slightly and his breathing became heavier. Slowly she bent down above his face and licked her lips thickly. His breath caressed the outlines of her face, hot and moist with a hint of cinnamon. Draco Malfoy was different. All more the reason to save him from his father's Hell before it was too late. Too bad really, she found him more challenging as her prey then as him being a rescue mission. The spitting image of his father, or so many thought. Oh well this could also be fun, as long as the others don't bother her. He is her's for now, her play toy. Cackling wickedly to herself, she lifted his limp body and walked smoothly into his poorly lit room. She really didn't have to carry him but she wanted to test his weight, his well developed body. His muscles were perfect, neither too bulky, nor too little and he also possessed a somewhat pale complexion.Also his peaceful almost innocent expression gave him the most humanistic appearance she'd ever seen. He was a Malfoy, but then again, he was a McLochic too. 

Draco actually looked more like his mother than his father and a lot of people were missled be his appearance. They called him his father's son, but they never noticed the well-rounded ears and pianist hands of which he aquired from his mother. At first glance his eyes are a steely silver from all the years of his father's cold upbringing, yet if you look closely, they are a brilliant icy blue. A pure blue of which no Malfoy could ever possess, none except Draco. Perhaps in the beginning they were the shallow silver of his four fathers, but times change and so does everything else.

A soft groan interrupted her indepth thoughts as he jerk slightly. He was waking. Excellent! Sitting down beside him she waved her hand absentmindedly over a candle to bring more light for him to see. There was no need for her to use the light. She was a creature of the night; a wanderer thoughout the darkness, a vampire, nosferatu. Too bad this night would have to end so abruptly, but she would have her fun while and where she could.

'' Ah, you're finally awake. There's no need to speak young master Malfoy, besides we really don't have the luxury of time,'' she gave him a somewhat toothy smile and seated herself atop one of his cherrywood desks,'' My true name is Elizabeth but you may call me Rasika. I have come with urgent news from Albus Dumbledore. As always Voldemort is on the lose again and this time one of my family members is in danger. It's your job to protect her.''

Draco stared wided-eyed at her,'' What?! What are you talking about? Why would Dumbledore want me to protect some one from The Dark Lord? The Lord I serve. That's utterly insane.''

"Do you really serve him Draco,'' Rasika's voice rolled perfectly off her tongue as she flew over to him,'' Tell me Draco, do you?''

Draco couldn't speak and his muscles wouldn't react. What in bloody hell had she done to him?! She must have put a spell on him. Indeed, Rasika was a vampire and thy had no need to use a wand or to babble word spells. They only used there minds, which made the vampire the dangest of all wizards and witches. Her eyes were pure amber and they seemed to pull at his insides as he looked deeper into them. Suddenly he couldn't breath. What was she doing to him?! His lungs ached as did his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, to taste that crimson shimmer on her tongue. No! She was seduceing him, but why? If she needed his help then why was she doing all this? Most vampires he'd heard were only serious and hardly ever tangled with a strong pure-blood family. Also they couldn't drink pure- blood. It would cause their insides to desintigrate, or so he heard. Her breasts were looming over him, taunting him. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

"Why are you doing this to me,'' he hissed.

'' Because, I haven't had my fun with a pure-blood in ages, especially one of your perfection. Don't tell me your not having fun young master Malfoy,'' she exhailed as she licked his neck.

Draco supressed a moan and tried again to free himself from under her weight. This was no use. He was getting no where fast. Unfortunately, his father was probably still pleasuring himself and because of the woman's and his screams, he most likely couldn't hear a damn thing. Damn him to Hell! What could he do?! Her hand began to creep down to his black trousers. Shit!

'' I thought vampires couldn't drink pure wizard blood. I thought it would kill them,'' he said between gasps as she skillfully began to massage him.

'' I'm no young vampire Mr. Malfoy,'' her voice was a bit offended,'' and whoever said I was going to drink you blood. Also you never answered my question.''

What was her question? Shit, he couldn't remember and it was a bit hard to concentrate with her hand and lips teasing him. Well, maybe it wasn't too bad. He hadn't had this good of attention since Saige Thomason, a daughter of one of his father's Death Eater friends.


	4. Chapter III

A/N: No I don't own any except Rasika. My story is coming up. This is just the beginning part. It's a Draco/OC of course. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Agreement and Foreplay**

Draco felt her nails brush across his skin as she removed his shirt, her eyes dancing with excitement. Why did she have to be so mean?! Oh, god! Who the hell cares, this vampire was wonderful. Rasika, the name was ancient and very sexy, actually. He laughed inwardly at that. He had to agree to help her now. She was so good at this it was driving him mad!

"Rasika," he moaned as she began to kiss a trail down his chest to his belly button. A wicked smile stole her lips as she undid his pants, which seemed to happen a lot when she was up to something. Draco met her eyes and gazed hungrily at her. How could a female have this much effect on him? It was crazy! And she did it with just a simple touch. Damn her!

" Rasika, why the hell should I help you," he exhaled curious to test her patience and anger.

Her smile grew wide until you could clearly see the lengthy carnivorous fangs," Because my young Malfoy, you owe me."

He stared at her dumbly," For wha-"

Rasika silenced him. They were after him out of fear and envy and he couldn't even since their presence. Oh well, she wasn't helping with this teasing, but she could tease him for a bit longer. Looking into his eyes once more, she licked her lips and reared her head back.

Draco screamed out of pleasure and pain as she bit his pulsing member. What the hell was she doing?! It hurt like hell but felt so fucking good. God he hated her now. Surely his father heard him scream. He'd be there any minute now. Draco stared at his door impatiently as Rasika licked her lips.

" They're asleep. They were pretty tired from their little exercise," she cackled then stared at his balcony," Here they come."

Draco was about to open his mouth but shut it when she disappeared. Nothing was left but air. He'd heard that the older vampires had acquired the gifts of telepathy and invisibility, but he never believed it, until now. Where the hell was she? One minute she asks him for his help, then she jumps on him and now she's gone. Zipping his pants he was very careful not to hurt himself as she did. Damn her! He'd be sore for at least two weeks or even more. Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled over to his balcony. What had she been looking before she disappeared?

He didn't have to wait long for his answer because a blast of light knocked him harshly to the ground and a hooded figure stood behind it. There were three of them! How come he couldn't feel them before?! Who were they? They looked to be Deatheaters, but wait a minute. What the hell was going on? Where was his wand when he needed it? Dammit!

Thankfully, before they could reach him Rasika had all of them thrown harshly against the wall and was on them like a leech to skin. She sucked them dry then stared giddily at Draco," This is why you owe me. Some Deatheaters fear you Draco. They are planning to kill you because of what you're capable of. Also they wish to kill my Anastasia. Here is the deal, you protect Anastasia and I'll protect you and your family. Deal?"

Draco stared at her for a moment," Deal."


End file.
